Romeo und Julia
by Rejah
Summary: Dumbledore hat eine verrückte Idee: Die Schüler Hogwarts' sollen das Stück 'Romeo und Julia' aufführen. Und wie könnte es anders sein, müssen Harry und Draco die beiden Hauptfiguren spielen. Doch warum benimmt sich Malfoy ihm gegenüber so seltsam?
1. Prolog

**Hoi **

**Hier eine kleine, vor allem nicht ernst gemeinte FF für zwischendurch xD

* * *

**

**Prolog**

Ein kühler Abendwind fuhr geradewegs durch seinen rotgoldenen Umhang, als er langsam und bedächtig, den Blick auf den schneebedeckten Pfad unter ihm gerichtet, zu einer ihm wohlbekannten Stelle ging. Fröstelnd schlang er die Arme um seinen Körper, doch deren Wärme erreichte nicht sein Herz. _Er ist tot._ Noch immer trauerte er um seinen Paten, der Schmerz bohrte sich durch Verstand und Seele. _Er ist tot und du bist schuld daran._ Es waren nicht nur seelische Schmerzen, die ihn peinigten, nein, viel zu oft pochte sein Herz so heftig, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Doch niemand verstand seinen Schmerz, seine Trauer, seine Qual.

Als er aufsah, merkte er, dass er noch einen weiten Weg vor sich hatte. Stumm ließ er seinen Blick über die kalte Oberfläche des zugefrorenen Sees schweifen. Seine Augen blieben an einer bestimmten Stelle hängen. Jeder andere hätte in diesem Ort nur einen eingeschneiten Hügel am Ufer des Sees gesehen. Doch er verknüpfte Erinnerungen an diesem Abhang. Schlimme Erinnerungen. Hier wären Sirius und er fast gestorben – nein, falsch, hier wären ihnen beinahe die Seele aus dem Körper gesaugt worden. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, alle Eindrücke von damals waren fest in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Er erinnerte sich an diese Kälte, diese grausame Kälte, die bis zu seinem tiefsten Inneren gedrungen war. Fast meinte er, noch einmal die Stimme seiner Mutter zu hören, als sie die letzten Momente ihres Lebens aushauchte, wie sie seinen Namen rief, Harry, Harry –

„Harry!"

Der Ruf durchschnitt warm die eisige Luft um ihn und er drehte sich, aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen, um. Nur wenige Meter hinter ihm standen Hermine und Ron, beide in dicke Mäntel und Schäle gehüllt. Und beide blickten ihn traurig an.

„Harry" sagte Hermine noch einmal und kam vorsichtig einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Möchtest du nicht zurückkommen? Hier ist es doch viel zu kalt."

„Wir können eine Runde Zaubererschach spielen. Oder Snape explodiert." schlug Ron vor.

Mit feuchten Augen starrte Harry sie an, so, als ob er sie noch nie gesehen hätte. Dann winkte er ab.

„Nein … ich … ich denke, ich werde noch eine Weile hier bleiben." flüsterte er leise. Sein Atem hinterließ eine graue Wolke in der Luft, die sich binnen Sekunden wieder auflöste.

Ron und Hermine verharrten noch einen Moment, dann drehten sie sich langsam, unsicher, um und gingen über die Ländereien zurück nach Hogwarts. Sie wussten, dass sie nicht mehr tun konnten, als ihn zu bitten.

Kaum waren sie aus seiner Sichtweite verschwunden, brach es aus ihm heraus. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die Knie in den Schnee fallen. Heiße Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen, fielen auf den weiß bedeckten Boden und verloschen spurlos. _Er ist tot …_

* * *

Wenige Stunden später richtete er sich auf. Nüchtern wischte er sich den Schnee von den Beinen und fuhr sich rasch über sein Gesicht, hoffend, dass gleich im Schloss niemand bemerkte, dass er geweint hatte. Schon wieder. Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken, trottete er über die von Schnee bedeckten Wiesen und durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ohne nur ein einziges Mal anzuhalten, ging in den Schlafsaal und schmiss sich auf sein Bett.

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen bekam er nicht mit, genauso wenig wie Dumbledores Rede, dass sie zur Stärkung der Freundschaft unter den Häusern ein Theaterstück spielen würden.

**Fängt ziemlich dark an, ich weiß, aber es wird lustiger .**


	2. Kapitel I

**Hiho! xDD**

**Ich danke dir, zissy, für das erste Review! kekse überreich**

**I**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich ausnahmsweise ausgeschlafen. So fühlte er sich immer, wenn er am See gewesen und an Sirius gedacht hatte. Die Trauer um ihn half ihm, mit seinem Tod klar zu kommen. Er wusste, dass das verrückt klingen würde, würde er es Ron oder Hermine erzählen. Doch er machte ihnen keinen Vorwurf, sie waren nach wie vor seine besten Freunde. Zwar verstanden sie ihn nicht, doch sie versuchten es und das war alles, was ihm wirklich wichtig war.

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es halb acht und damit höchste Zeit zum Aufstehen war. Trotzdem zog er sich ohne jegliche Hektik an und verließ den Schlafsaal. Da er wusste, dass das Frühstück in der Großen Halle längst abgeräumt worden war, verzichtete er darauf und ging direkt in Richtung Kerker, wo sie Zaubertränke hatten. Wie er dieses Fach hasste! Es war nicht so, dass er das Fach an sich hasste. Es war eher so, dass er den unterrichtenden Lehrer hasste.

Professor Severus Snape war nach Harrys Meinung das Schlimmste, was Hogwarts je passieren konnte. Schon alleine mit seinem Auftreten sorgte er für Aufmerksamkeit. Stets war er in einen bis zu den Knöcheln reichenden schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, und auch, wenn man ausnahmsweise etwas von seiner restlichen Kleidung darunter hervorblitzen sehen konnte, wenn sich die Falten des Umhangs ein wenig beim Gehen bewegten, musste man feststellen, dass auch diese schwarz waren. Selbst seine Augen und Haare waren dieser Farbe. Letztere waren dabei von so einem klebrigen Glanz, dass Harry sich schon bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen gefragt hatte, ob Snape Wasser und Seife kannte. Doch er wollte Menschen nicht nach ihrem Aussehen beurteilen.

Das, was ihn an diesem Lehrer wirklich störte, war sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Leistete Harry sich auch nur den kleinsten Fehler, nutzte Snape die Chance, um ihn vor der ganzen Klasse zu verspotten. Inzwischen hatte er herausgefunden, dass das an seinem Vater, James Potter, lag. Dieser war zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit hier in Hogwarts in seiner Jahrgangsstufe gewesen und hatte ihn niedergemacht, wo er nur konnte. Er hatte genau das getan, was Snape jetzt tat.

Es hatte Harry sehr geschmerzt, dies zu erfahren, jetzt, wo seine Eltern tot waren.

Als er den Kerker betrat, musste er feststellen, dass Professor Snape noch nicht anwesend war und so schlenderte er relativ langsam zu seinem Platz neben Ron ganz hinten im Raum.

„Hi-" setzte er an, stoppte jedoch abrupt, als er Rons merkwürdigen Blick sah. Aus diesem sprach Mitgefühl, aber auch ein gewisses Grad an Belustigung, seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Was ist los, Ron?" fragte er ahnungslos.

Das war zuviel. Ron prustete, nein, wieherte regelrecht los, um es mal umgangssprachlich auszudrücken, doch dieses Wort passte wohl am Besten zu Rons Verhalten, welcher schon Tränen in den Augen hatte, so sehr lachte er. Auch, als Harry seine Frage genervt wiederholte, schaffte er es nicht aufzuhören. Auch der Rest der Klasse war mittlerweile in sein Lachen eingefallen. Bis auf Hermine und, wie Harry verwirrt beobachtete, Draco Malfoy. Während dieser jedoch ein dünnes Heft in den Händen hielt und dabei so aussah, als würde ihm gleich schlecht werden, war auf Hermines Gesicht nur das gleiche unverständliche Mitleid zu sehen.

„Hermine", fing er an und drehte sich gleichzeitig in ihre Richtung, um sie besser ansehen zu können, „was, bei Merlins Willen, ist hier los? Hab ich irgendetwas verpasst?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„So könnte man es auch ausdrücken … Also … Dumbledore meinte, dass die Schule ein Theaterstück aufführen sollte, Romeo und Julia, das kennst du sicherlich, es ist ein Muggelstück …" Doch sie sprach nicht weiter.

„Ja – und?"

Hermine schlug sich die Hand an die Stirn.

„Oh, Harry, verstehst du nicht? Malfoy spielt den Romeo!"

Harry schaute einen Moment verblüfft, dann zuckte er die Schultern.

„Soll er doch, kann mir ja egal sein. Auch wenn ich finde, dass die Rolle nicht zu ihm passt. Mir tut nur das Mädchen Leid, dass die Julia spielen muss."

Hermine schluckte, doch dann fasste sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Harry! Du bist Julia!"

„W-Was?"

Mehr brachte er nicht heraus, dann stürmte er geschockt aus dem Klassenraum. Das konnte doch nicht war sein! An der nächsten Ecke rannte er in eine dunkle Gestalt, die sich als Snape herausstellte. Doch das war ihm egal. Er musste unbedingt zum See, dies war der einzige Ort, an dem er sich beruhigen konnte.

Nach Luft ringend blieb er schließlich am Ufer stehen, dann lauschte er in die Stille, die sich nun drückend auf seine Ohren legte. Das einzige Geräusch war der Wind in den Bäumen, der einsam durch die kahlen Äste fuhr. Er ignorierte das Gefühl, das jemand hinter ihm stand. Sicherlich waren es wieder Ron oder Hermine oder auch beide, aber er fühlte sich jetzt nicht in der Lage mit ihnen zu reden. Malfoy! Wieso nur? Er hatte doch schon genug Probleme, also warum jetzt auch noch das?

„Mr. Potter, ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich weitaus Besseres zu tun habe, als hier zu stehen und mir die Füße abzufrieren!" vernahm er eine wütende Stimme hinter ihm.

Erschrocken wirbelte Harry herum.

„Wie zum Beispiel eine Klasse zu unterrichten, Ihre Klasse!" meinte Snape. Seine Tonlage ließ deutlich einen Befehl erkennen.

Ohne etwas zu erwidern ging Harry an ihm vorbei und zurück in den Kerker. Verwundert sah Snape ihm nach, ehe er ihm folgte. Das letzte Jahr hatte viel verändert.

**

* * *

**

Wenn jemand gedacht hat, dass nur der Prolog so kurz ist, den muss ich enttäuschen: Die Kapitel werden nicht länger, es ist - wie gesagt - nur was für zwischendurch.


	3. Kapitel II

**Und weiter geht's mit der Just-For-Fun-FF :3 Viel Spaß bei Kapitel Numero:**

**II**

„Nein, verdammt, warum muss ich dieses … dieses Etwas anziehen?" Angewidert zupfte Harry an dem leicht rosa angehauchten Kleid, welches das Kostüm für seine Rolle darstellte.

„Willst du etwa in Jeans auftreten?" fragte Malfoy spöttisch. Auch er war alles andere als einverstanden mit seiner eigenen Kleidung. Er war in die damals typische Mode eingekleidet: Ein Anzug aus einem dunkelbraunen Stoff, darunter ein weißes Hemd, besetzt mit silbrigen Knöpfen.

„Ja" antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. „Zumindest für die Proben könnten wir doch normale Klamotten tragen!"

Hermine seufzte.

„Harry, wir sollen uns doch an die Kostüme gewöhnen … Stell dir doch nur mal vor, du würdest auf den Saum deines Kleides treten – das wäre doch total peinlich!"

„Noch peinlicher ist es, jede Woche mit diesem ... Kleid rumzulaufen." erwiderte Harry und verzog seinen Mund. „Bei Merlin, wieso ausgerechnet ich? Wieso konnte Dumbledore kein Mädchen nehmen?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Er wird sich schon was dabei gedacht haben, Harry." sagte sie.

Genervt nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass sie sich wie immer vorbildlich benahm. Deswegen und weil er bemerkte, dass die Proben anfingen, schwieg er.

Zwei ihm unbekannte Jungen in einfacher Kleidung traten auf die Bühne und fingen an, von ihren Pergamentrollen abzulesen.

„Auf mein Wort, Gregorio, wir wollen nichts in die Tasche stecken." sagte der eine.

Der andere erwiderte: „Freilich nicht, sonst wären wir Taschenspieler."

Harrys Mund stand weit offen. Er hatte sich seinen Text noch nicht angesehen und wunderte sich über das, was die beiden Jungen dort von sich gaben. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Dabei fiel ihm Malfoy auf, der sich untypischerweise im Hintergrund aufhielt.

Auch er beobachtete die zwei Schüler, die inzwischen rot angelaufen waren, wahrscheinlich, weil ihnen der Text ebenso seltsam vorkam wie Harry.

Plötzlich drehte er sich um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Harry schluckte. Normalerweise blitzte es in Malfoys Augen immer von Hohn, wenn er ihn anblickte. Doch diesmal war es anders. Diesmal sah er völlig anders aus; noch nie hatte er so etwas bei Malfoy gesehen. Es war …

Harry suchte nach einer passenden Umschreibung. Als er sie fand, zuckte er vor Verblüffung leicht zusammen.

Traurigkeit.

* * *

Nach den Proben ging Harry sofort in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne noch einmal zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle zu erscheinen. Dies hatte zwei Gründe: Einerseits hatte er keinen Hunger – der war ihm vergangen, als er nach seinem ersten Auftritt von allen ausgelacht wurde – und andererseits wollte er vermeiden, Malfoy über den Weg zu laufen. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wollte ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen. Hätte man ihn vor zwei Stunden nach Malfoys Charakter gefragt, hätte er geantwortet, dass er ein verwöhnter Idiot sei, der es noch nicht einmal geschafft hatte, wahre Freunde zu finden. Er hätte geantwortet, dass er ihn hasse. Wenn er nur an Crabbe und Goyle dachte, wurde ihm schlecht.

Nicht auf den Gang, der vor ihm lag, achtend, lief er weiter.

„Wo wollen wir denn hin, Potter?" hörte er eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme.

Er drehte sich um. Er wusste, dass es Malfoy war, der ihn gerade angesprochen hatte. Doch das, was er jetzt sah – das hatte er nicht erwartet.

Wieder dieser traurige Blick. Es wollte einfach nicht zu seiner Stimme passen.

Malfoy kam auf ihn zu.

„W-Was willst du?" fragte er ihn, etwas aus der Fassung gebracht. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, weil er stotterte.

Malfoys Züge verrieten nichts. Nur das Zittern, das seiner Stimme beiwohnte, verriet seine Unsicherheit.

„Dich."

**

* * *

**

öÖ Fragt mich nicht, was in den gefahren ist lol


	4. Kapitel III

**Und schon geht es weiter

* * *

**

**III**

Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt sah Harry ihn an.

„W-W-Was?" brachte er gerade noch so hervor, ehe Malfoy einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat. Harry wich zurück, wurde jedoch von der Wand hinter ihm aufgehalten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo die auf einmal hergekommen war. „M-Malfoy?" stotterte er. „W-Was meinst d-du damit?"

Malfoy ging weiter auf ihn zu, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt waren. Harry konnte die Wärme spüren, die von ihm ausging. Malfoy stützte sich mit den Händen links und rechts von seinem Kopf ab und senkte seinen eigenen ein Stück, sodass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten.

„Genauso wie ich's sage." antwortete er und beugte seinen Kopf noch ein wenig weiter hinunter. Einen Moment später legte er seine Lippen auf die seinen. Harry fuhr ein heißer Blitz in den Bauch; seine Arme versteiften sich, seine Beine wurden jedoch weich.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dastanden, doch es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Nicht die Art von Ewigkeit, die man bei etwas besonders Schönem empfindet, sondern die, wenn man zu keinem Gedanken mehr kommen kann.

Er spürte, wie seine Kleidung an den Stellen, wo sie sich berührten, leicht feucht wurde. Malfoys Atem war heiß, ebenso wie seine Hand, die sich fordernd unter seinen Umhang schob.

Plötzlich waren murmelnde Stimmen zu hören, die binnen Sekunden lauter und lauter wurden. Seine Kraft mit einem Mal wieder findend, schubste Harry Malfoy von sich. Dieser starrte ihn an, als wäre er ein Geist, ehe auch er die sich vom Abendessen nähernden Schüler vernahm. Er wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch nach einigen Schritten blieb er noch einmal stehen.

„Wir sehen uns, Potter."

Dann verschwand er mit wehendem Umhang im dunkler werdenden Gang. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später kamen die ersten Schüler aus der entgegen gesetzten Richtung in Sichtweite.

* * *

„Verdammt, dieser Text ist so sinnlos!" rief Harry schon zum vierten Mal. „Als würde ich so was sagen!"

Hermine verdrehte wie schon so oft die Augen. „Das bist ja auch nicht du, sondern Julia!"

Harry schnaubte. „Aber hör dir das doch mal an! ‚Du weißt, die Nacht verschleiert mein Gesicht, sonst färbte Mädchenröte meine Wangen'. – Das ist einfach nur Schwachsinn!"

„Harry, jetzt streng dich doch mal an!" rief Hermine erbost und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften.

* * *

„Weh mir!" rief Harry in dem mitleidigsten Ton, den er zustande brachte.

Malfoy kniete zwei Meter von ihm entfernt vor ihm auf dem Boden, blickte noch einmal kurz auf seinen Zettel und hob dann den Kopf. Sein Gesicht nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an.

„Horch!" schmetterte er mit liebeskranker Stimme. „Sie spricht. O Sprich noch einmal, holder Engel! Denn-", er schaute noch einmal auf seinen Text, „über meinem Haupt erscheinest du der Nacht so glorreich wie ein Flügelbote des Himmels … ähm … dem erstaunten, über sich gekehrten Auge – ich meine Aug'! … ähm … der Menschensöhne, die sich rücklings werfen, um ihn nachzuschauen, wenn er dahinfährt auf den trägen Wolken und – Moment – auf der Luft gewölbten Busen schwebt?" fragte er zum Schluss.

Harry schluckte, dann hob er theatralisch den Arm.

„O Romeo!" rief er laut aus. „Warum denn, Romeo? Verleugne deinen Vater, deinen Namen! Willst du das nicht, schwör dich zu meinem Liebsten, und ich bin länger keine Capulet!" ratterte er runter und holte anschließend tief Luft.

Malfoy sah ein weiteres Mal auf seinen Text.

„Hör ich noch länger oder soll ich reden?" wisperte er.

Harry schluckte. Sein Gesicht war mittlerweile rötlich angelaufen. Allein die Tatsache, dass er durch Hermines Begeisterung für das Theaterstück so fleißig gelernt hatte und seinen Part fast völlig flüssig vortragen konnte, beruhigte ihn, wenn auch nur ein wenig. Doch solche Liebesgeständnisse vor einem Jungen und dann auch noch vor Malfoy, dem Draco Malfoy, seinem Erzfeind abgeben zu müssen – das war unerträglich.

„Sprich weiter, Harry!" flüsterte Hermine und stieß ihm mit ihrem Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Ähm … ja. Dein Nam' … äh …" Plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr weiter. Hektisch blickte er auf den Zettel, den er zur Sicherheit noch mitgenommen hatte. „Dein Nam' ist nur mein Feind. Du bliebst du selbst, und wärst du auch kein Montague. Was ist denn Montague? Es ist nicht Hand, nicht Fuß, nicht Arm, noch Antlitz, noch ein anderer Teil. Was ist ein Name? Was uns Rose heißt, wie es auch hieße, würde lieblich duften-" Kurz hisste er auf. „So … Romeo, wenn er auch anders hieße, er würde doch den köstlichen Gehalt bewahren, welcher sein ist ohne Titel." Er holte Luft, dann sprach er lauter als notwendig. „O Romeo! Leg deinen Namen ab! Und für den Namen, der dein Selbst nicht ist, nimm meines ganz!"

Malfoy blinzelte überrascht, als Harry so laut geworden war, dann trat er etwas näher zu ihm heran.

„Ich … Ich nehme dich beim Wort. Nenn Liebster mich, so bin ich neu … getauft … So'n Schwachsinn-" Er seufzte. „Und ich will hinfort nicht Romeo mehr sein." sagte er und gähnte. Es war schon spät.

„Wer bist du, der du, von der Nacht beschissen – beschirmt, wollte ich sagen, beschirmt! – dich … drängst in meines Herzens Rat?" fragte Harry; die Röte in seinem Gesicht wurde immer intensiver.

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen.

„Mit Namen weiß ich dir nicht zu sagen, wer ich bin. Mein eigener Name, teure … Heilige? Ähm … wird, weil er dein Feind ist, von mir selbst gehasst. Hätte ich ihn schriftlich, so zerriss ich ihn."

Harry seufzte herzerweichend.

„Mein Ohr trank … ähm … keine hundert Worte noch von diesen Lippen, doch es kennt den Ton. Bist du nicht Romeo, e-ein Montague?"

Harry war froh, als er endlich von der am Anfang des Schuljahres herbei gezauberten Bühne gehen konnte.

**

* * *

**

Und, wie hat euch Harry als Julia gefallen?


	5. Kapitel IV

**Und schon geht es weiter :3

* * *

**

**IV**

Harry konnte in dieser Nacht nicht einschlafen. Einerseits schnarchte Ron diesmal besonders laut, andererseits war er viel zu sehr mit einer gewissen blonden Person beschäftigt. Wieso sah Malfoy manchmal so traurig aus? Lag es an ihm? Wenn er ihn von weitem beobachtete, konnte er diesen Blick nicht an ihm ausmachen. Erst, wenn er von ihm angesehen wurde, war es so. Doch warum? Harry wusste nicht, was er mit der ganzen Situation anfangen sollte. Es erschien ihm alles mehr als nur seltsam. War Malfoy nicht ungekrönter Eisprinz von Slytherin? Der, der zu keinen Gefühlen fähig war? Wieso konnte Harry hinter seine Maske aus Emotionslosigkeit blicken?

* * *

Gegen Morgen war Harry dann doch eingeschlafen, nur um wenige Minuten nach seinem Hinübergleiten unsanft von Ron geweckt zu werden.

„Harry! Steh endlich auf, du Schlafmütze!"

Harry grummelte, schlug die Hand, die an seiner Schulter rüttelte, unwirsch beiseite und drehte sich weg.

„Hey! – Willst du zu spät zu Snapes Unterricht kommen?"

Harry war verständlicherweise mit einem Schlag wach. Hastig zog er sich an und warf anschließend seinen Umhang über die Schulter; er würde ihn später ordentlich anziehen.

Zusammen mit Ron lief er in die Kerker.

Gerade rechtzeitig kamen sie an, denn es gingen schon die letzten Schüler in die Klasse, nachdem Snape ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte. Sie warfen ihre Taschen neben einen Tisch und setzten sich.

„Wir nehmen heute den Potio Verus Amor durch. – Wer kann mir sagen, was das für ein Trank ist und welche genaue Wirkung er hat?" fragte er mit seiner sonoren Stimme, sich gänzlich bewusst, dass Hermine die Einzige war, die seine Frage beantworten konnte. Er ignorierte sie geflissentlich. „Niemand? Das ist schade." Er grinste. „Ich werde es Ihnen sagen. Der Potio Verus Amor, besser bekannt als Trank der wahren Liebe, ist … ein Liebestrank. Und zwar ein Besonderer. Bei den meisten Tränken dieser Art ist es so, dass sie bewirken, dass sich die Person, die ihn einnimmt, in eine andere Person verliebt oder so'n Quatsch. – Dieser Trank … ist anders." Noch einmal grinste er und genoss die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler. „Der Potio Verus Amor bewirkt, dass man seine wahren Gefühle preisgibt. Ohne Schnörkel wird man dieser Person die Liebe gestehen. – Das kann sehr amüsant sein." Er lachte leise. „Hier sind die Zutaten. Fangen Sie an. Nächste Woche, wenn der Trank lange genug gezogen hat, werden wir den Trank ausprobieren. – Natürlich nur, wenn er nicht von allen versaut wird." meinte er und sah Neville durchdringend an.

Harry schluckte. Ihm war klar, dass zumindest Malfoy den Trank auf die Reihe bringen musste. Und Snape nahm ihn oft als Versuchskaninchen für die Tränke, die sie in der Stunde brauten. Hoffentlich war es diesmal anders.

Etwa eine Stunde später köchelte in Harrys Kessel eine undefinierbare Flüssigkeit, von der ab und zu eine schlickgrüne Blase aufstieg und an der hoch liegenden Decke des Kerkers zerplatzte. Es sah nicht wie der Potio Verus Amor aus.

Es kam, wie es kommen musste und Snape trat an seinen Tisch.

„Mr. Potter" fing er an. „Mein Kompliment an Sie."

Überrascht sah Harry auf. Musste er das jetzt verstehen?

„Sie haben es tatsächlich geschafft, diesen Trank so miserabel zu brauen, dass es schon wieder ein völlig anderer Trank ist!" schnauzte Snape ihn an. „Sie haben ein hochwirksames Gift in ihrem Kessel." meinte er dann trocken und leerte ihn mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. – Ihr Versagen ist wirklich eine Schande."

Wutentbrannt sah Harry zu, wie Snape mit wehendem Umhang an ihm vorbei schritt und zu Malfoy ging. Dessen Trank hatte die gewünschte blutrote Färbung angenommen.

„Sehr schön, Mr. Malfoy. – Wenn Sie alle hierher sehen würden! Mr. Malfoy hat es als Einziger geschafft, den Potio Verus Amor zu brauen. Fünfzehn Punkte für Slytherin. – Und als Hausaufgabe … schreiben Sie einen Aufsatz über die praktische Anwendung dieses Trankes. Zwei – nein … drei Rollen Pergament." Er ignorierte die entsetzten Blicke, die ihm selbst von Malfoy gesandt wurden.

* * *

Harry hatte es mithilfe von der aufopferungsvollen Hermine geschafft, seinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke rechtzeitig fertig zu bekommen. Trotzdem war er mehr als nur leicht nervös, als er das Klassenzimmer im Kerker betrat.

Die anderen Schüler waren schon anwesend und als er sich an seinen Stammplatz setzen wollte, kam auch schon Snape hereingerauscht.

„Potter! Da Sie ja anscheinend der Letzte sind, haben Sie die Ehre, den Trank von letzter Woche auszuprobieren." Geknickt ließ Harry seine Tasche zu Boden gleiten und ging zu Snape. „Moment! Erst am Ende der Stunde." meinte sein Lehrer jedoch.

Am Ende der Stunde wollte Harry sich schon aus dem Staub machen, doch Snape hinderte ihn daran, indem er ihn zurückrief. Er war schon dabei, ein kleines Glas mit der roten Flüssigkeit, die Harry nur allzu gut bekannt war, zu füllen.

„Prost." ließ Snape mit einem ungewohnten Sarkasmus verlauten.

Vorsichtig nahm Harry das Glas und wog es in seiner Hand. Er musste dieses Zeug trinken; kein Weg führte daran vorbei. Zögerlich führte er es an die Lippen. Und entleerte es mit einem Zug.

Er fühlte sich warm. Doch sonst geschah nichts weiter. Hastig griff er nach seiner Tasche und lief den Gang hinaus. Vorsorglich versuchte er, nichts zu irgendjemanden sagen, damit ihm nicht zufällig ein Liebesgeständnis herausrutschte. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass das nur bei der Person, die er wirklich liebte, passieren konnte.

Aber er war nicht verliebt!

Glücklich pfeifend ging er auf direktem Weg zu der Generalprobe der Aufführung.

**

* * *

**

Hehe ... Harry ist sich ja sehr sicher .


	6. Kapitel V

**Oh ja ... Ich liebe dieses Kapitelchen wirklich öÖ Lest selbst:

* * *

**

**V**

„Also, marsch, alle auf die Bühne!" schallte die Stimme McGonagalls durch die Große Halle. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben ihren Part gut eingeübt, in zwei Tagen ist die Aufführung!"

Harry straffte die Schultern. Sein Kleid war alles andere als bequem. Malfoy kniete sich ein weiteres Mal vor ihm hin. Er räusperte sich, dann fing er an.

„Die Liebe, die zuerst mich forschen hieß. Sie lieh mir Rat, ich lieh ihr meine Augen. Ich bin kein Steuermann, doch wärst du fern wie Ufer, von dem fernsten Meer bespült, ich wagte mich nach solchen Kleinod hin." Er selbst verstand nicht wirklich worum es ging, doch er war erstaunt über sich selbst, dass er seinen Part so flüssig vortragen konnte. Erst am Tag davor hatte er mit Blaise Zabini geübt. Es war eine Katastrophe gewesen.

Harry strich sich durch seine blonde Perücke.

„Du weißt, die Nacht verschleiert mein Gesicht, sonst färbte Mädchenröte meine Wangen um das, was du vorhin mich sagen hörtest. Gern hielt ich streng auf Sitte, möchte gern verleugnen, was ich sprach: Doch weg mit der Förmlichkeit!" Harry schluckte. „Sag, liebst du mich? Ich weiß, du wirst bejahen." Er wünschte sich, dass es so wäre und warf eine Sekunde später diesen Gedanken weg. Er war doch nicht verliebt! Hastig sprach er weiter und verhaspelte sich dabei. „Und will dem Wale – Worte! Ähm … trauen; doch w-wenn", jetzt war er so unsicher geworden, dass er sich nicht mehr an seinen Text erinnern konnte, „wenn du … ähm … ähm? … Schwörst, so … kannst du treulos werden … wie sie sagen, lacht Jupiter des Meineids der Verliebten." Er atmete tief ein. Er hasste diese Stelle. „O holder Romeo!" rief er wehmütig. „Wenn du mich liebst, sag's ohne Falsch! Doch dächtest du, ich sei zu schnell besiegt" Besiegt? War das ein Kampf oder was? „so will ich finster blicken, will widerspenstig sein und nein dir sagen, so du dann werben willst: Sonst nicht um alles."

Malfoy träumte vor sich hin, während Harry rezitierte; dessen Part war sehr lang.

„Malfoy!" Er kam wieder in die Realität zurück. „Du bist dran!" zischte Harry ihm zu.

Malfoy errötete; Harry zuckte leicht zusammen. Er hatte Malfoy noch nie erröten gesehen. Irgendwie stand ihm das ja ganz gut- Was dachte er da schon wieder? Das musste an diesem Trank liegen, sicherlich eine Nebenwirkung.

„Ich schwöre, Fräulein, bei dem heiligen Mond, der silbern dieser Bäume Wipfel säumt …" schmachtete er und Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Oh, schwöre nicht beim Mond, dem Wandelbaren, der immerfort in seiner Scheibe wechselt, damit nicht wandelbar dein Lieben sei!"

Malfoy zog gespielt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wobei soll ich denn schwören?"

Hermine und Ron sahen den beiden zweifelnd zu. Das, was sie gerade von sich gaben, war nicht perfekt – um es milde auszudrücken – doch es gab da eine viel schlimmere Stelle, die sie bis jetzt noch nicht gemeistert hatten. Und die beiden waren sich ausnahmsweise einig, dass McGonagall diese Szene so oft durchspielen würde, bis es klappte.

„So, jetzt wollen wir doch mal unsere Problemszene durchspielen!" rief die Lehrerin genau in diesem Moment aus, so, als ob sie die Vermutung der beiden bestätigen wollte.

„Nein!" rief Harry, Malfoy war da gefasster. Doch auch ihm konnte man ansehen, dass er nervös war.

Ein dutzend Jungen und Mädchen liefen in ihren Kostümen auf die Bühne, manche paarweise, manche allein. Malfoy stellte sich einige Meter entfernt von Harry auf. Dann gab McGonagall das Zeichen dafür, dass sie anfangen sollten.

Malfoy räusperte sich und trat zu Harry alias Julia.

„Entweihet meine Hand verwegen dich, oh Heiligenbild, so will ich's lieblich büßen. Zwei Pilger, neigen meine Lippen sich, dem herben Druck im Kusse zu versüßen."

Harry schoss das Blut ins Gesicht, doch ansonsten ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

„Nein, Pilger, lege nichts der Hand zuschulden für ihren sittsam-andachtsvollen Gruß. Der Heiligen Rechte darf Berührung schulden – dulden, meine ich!" Da war sie wieder, die Nervosität. „Und Hand in Hand … ist frommer Waller K-Kuss."

Malfoy lächelte.

„Hat nicht der Heilige Lippen wie der Waller?" fragte er.

Harry fuchtelte mit seinem Fächer rum.

„Ja, doch Gebet ist die Bestimmung aller."

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen, dann fand er sich wieder in seiner Rolle ein.

„Oh, so vergönne, teure Heilige, nun, dass auch die Lippen wie die Hände tun. Voll Inbrunst beten sie zu dir: Erhöre, dass Glaube sich nicht in Verzweiflung kehre." Jetzt wurde selbst Malfoy etwas rot um die Nasenspitze.

Harry setzte zum Sprechen an.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich-" Was wollte er gerade sagen? Das gehörte doch gar nicht zu seinem Text! Das musste einfach der Trank sein. Er schluckte und achtete darauf, nicht die falschen Worte über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen. „Du weißt, ein Heiliger pflegt sich nicht zu regen, auch wenn er eine Bitte zugesteht."

Malfoy atmete heftig aus. Gleich kam die Stelle, wo sie sich beide vor fürchteten.

„So reg dich, Holde, nicht wie Heilige pflegen, derweil mein Mund dir nimmt, was er erfleht."

Er trat näher an Harry heran. Gebannt starrte dieser ihn an. Malfoy schloss die Augen, dann hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Harrys Herz pochte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust; langsam vergaß er alles um sich herum. Just in dem Moment, als er schon bereit war, die sanfte Berührung zu erwidern, brach Malfoy den Kuss ab und sprach weiter.

„Nun hat dein Mund ihn aller Sünde entbunden."

**

* * *

**

Reviews?


	7. Kapitel VI

**VI**

Enttäuscht blickte Harry auf, als Malfoy sich von ihm löste und einfach so weiterredete. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er dran war. Er beeilte sich, seinen kurzen Text aufzusagen, ehe er die Szene noch einmal wiederholen musste und das wollte er ja schließlich nicht.

„So hat mein Mund zum Lohn sie für die Gunst?" ratterte er herunter. Er selbst verstand noch nicht einmal, was er da von sich gab.

Malfoy antwortete ihm.

„Zum Lohn die Sünde?" wiederholte er und Harry fiel siedendheiß ein, dass Romeo seine Julia noch ein weiteres Mal küsste. Er verfluchte Shakespeare. „O Vorwurf, süß erfunden! Gebt sie zurück."

Und ein weiteres Mal trat er an Harry heran. Dieser konnte Malfoys Wärme selbst durch ihre Kostüme spüren und musste feststellen, dass Malfoy wärmer als normal war. Er glühte regelrecht. Und außerdem kam er ihm immer näher. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Nachmittag legte er seine Lippen auf die seinen. Nur ein kurzer Moment, dann war es vorbei. Harry glühte ebenfalls.

„Du kü-…" fing er an. Fast wäre ihm schon wieder etwas herausgerutscht! Dieser – wie hieß er noch gleich? Pottio … nein, Potio Verus Amor – musste falsch gebraut worden sein. Er sollte doch nur bei der Person wirken, in die er verliebt war und nicht bei seinem Erzfeind. Das hatte Snape garantiert mit Absicht getan. Er fasste sich wieder. „Ihr … kü-küsst recht nach der Kunst." sagte er.

Malfoy grinste, als ein junges Mädchen, das die ‚Wärterin' spielte, zu ihnen trat. Sie wirkte ziemlich aufgeregt.

„Mama will Euch ein Wörtchen sagen, Fräulein." sagte sie zu Harry.

Harry kam sich verarscht vor.

"Ich könnte ihn umbringen!"

Dieser wahrhaft schreckliche Ausruf seitens Harrys hallte bereits zum vierten Mal durch den Schlafsaal. Harry hatte die letzten fünfzehn Minuten damit verbracht, vor seinem Bett auf und ab zu laufen und den eben erwähnten Satz ab und zu Ron entgegen zu schreien.

"Harry, er tut doch auch nur, was in dem Stück steht-" wollte Ron den Grund seines Wutausbruches verteidigen.

"Ron! Spinnst du? Es ist Malfoy - Malfoy! Klar? Der nutzt doch jede Gelegenheit, um mich bloß zu stellen! - Wer weiß, was er jetzt schon wieder ausheckt ... Und wir müssen das Stück auch noch vor der ganzen Schule spielen! Ich werde mich blamieren ... Er wird mich küssen und- Argh, ich bin doch nicht schwul!" schloss er und raufte sich die schwarzen Haare, sodass sie noch mehr abstanden als sonst.

"Glaubst du nicht, dass das Malfoy genauso zuwider ist?" fragte Ron ihn trocken, ja, fast schon gelangweilt.

"Ron, was interessiert es mich, was Malfoy darüber denkt? Was interessiert es mich überhaupt, was Malfoy denkt? Außerdem ...", Harry schmiss sich auf sein Bett und stützte den Kopf mit seiner Hand ab, "So wie Malfoy aussieht, könnte der glatt schwul sein. Allein die Vorstellung!" Er schüttelte sich. "Was ist, wenn Malfoy auf mich steht?"

Dass er ihn fast zurückgeküsst hätte, verdrängte er geflissentlich.

Ron verdrehte die Augen.

"Ach, was soll's, Harry. Morgen ist die Aufführung und dann ist alles vorbei, okay?" meinte er.

"Was?" Harry sah auf und starrte seinen besten Freund mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Schon morgen?"

"Ja, natürlich, das stand doch am Schwarzen Brett."

Kaum hatte Ron ausgesprochen, sprang Harry auf und verschwand mit gefühlter doppelter Lichtgeschwindigkeit aus dem Zimmer.

Minuten später kehrte er zurück, ließ sich abermals auf sein Bett fallen und seufzte abgrundtief. Er nuschelte irgendetwas in die Bettdecke.

"Was?" hakte Ron deshalb nach.

Harry hob den Kopf. Die Haare hingen ihm wirr in die Stirn und er pustete sie sich aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich sagte: Ich werd's vermasseln."

Ron stand auf und stellt sich vor ihn.

"Harry ..." sagte er mahnend.

"Was? Ist doch wahr." jammerte der Angesprochene.

Ron stürzte sich auf ihn. Eine wilde Kissenschlacht begann, dass die Federn nur so flogen.

Eine halbe Stunde später war das ganze Zimmer in eine weiße Pracht - nein, kein Schnee - eingehüllt.

Der nächste Morgen begann und es gab nur ein einziges Gesprächsthema in der Großen Halle. Nun ja, eigentlich eher zwei. Und diese zwei saßen an ihren jeweiligen Haustischen. Die Ausdrücke ihrer Gesichter hätten nicht unterschiedlicher sein können.

Während Harry lustlos in seinem ehemaligen Spiegelei, das er soeben kunstvoll in Rührei umgewandelt hatte, und zwar ganz ohne Magie, rumstocherte und auch sonst ganz so aussah, als würde die Welt untergehen, zierte Malfoys blasses Gesicht ein so breites Grinsen, wie es Hogwarts noch nie gesehen hatte. Vielleicht schauten auch deshalb manche Schüler ein klein wenig ängstlich zu ihm.

Harry schielte zu ihm herüber.

Heute Abend würde es soweit sein, heute Abend würden sie sich erneut küssen. Irgendwie war ihm dieser Gedanke nicht ganz so unangenehm wie er hätte sein sollen.


	8. Kapitel VII

**VII**

Die große Halle füllte sich zusehends.

Vorne, wo normalerweise auf einem Podium der massive Lehrertisch stand, war inzwischen eine Bühne aufgestellt worden. Die Wand dahinter war mit einem Zauberspruch so verhext worden, dass sich hinter der Bühne ein malerischer Marktplatz erstreckte, umgeben von kleinen Häusern.

Die Lehrer hatten sich währenddessen zu ihren eigenen ehemaligen Häusern gesellt. Jeder war anwesend, ob nun Schüler oder Lehrer, selbst Trelawney, die sonst nie dort zu sehen war, hatte sich aus ihrem Turm gewagt und sich an den Hufflepufftisch gesetzt.

Nur die Schauspieler waren nirgends zu sehen. Das lag daran, dass sie sich zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits hinter der Bühne befanden und ihre Kostüme anzogen, beziehungsweise - in Harrys Fall - sich hineinquetschten.

Harry war mehr als nur aufgeregt, mehr als nur nervös. Seine Hände zitterten, als er die kleinen widerspenstigen Häkchen seines Korsetts miteinander verknüpfte, seine Augen suchten unruhig die Gegend ab und verweilten auf einem gewissen blonden Slytherin, der ebenfalls gerade in sein Kostüm schlüpfte.

Harry schluckte und kniff dann hastig die Augen zusammen. Er hatte gerade etwas gedacht und dieser, ja, der bloße Gedanke daran ließ ihn nicht nur erschaudern, sondern auch zurückschrecken. Vor sich selbst.

Wie konnte das möglich sein? Er freute sich doch nicht allen Ernstes auf die Aufführung? Noch dazu auf diese eine Szene? Wie tief war er eigentlich schon gesunken?

Das musste das Lampenfieber sein, eindeutig, eine andere Erklärung gab es gar nicht, durfte es gar nicht geben.

Er hörte, wie es auf einmal leise in der Halle wurde und sich die tiefe Stimme Dumbledores erhob, um seine Rede zu halten.

Nur gut, dass er erst in der dritten Szene auftrat.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte, lauschte nur den Schauspielern dort draußen, die sich alle Mühe gaben, um ihren Part so überzeugend wie möglich rüberzubringen. Ron war unter den ersten Schauspielern, er spielte den Prinzen. Gerade rief er erbost:

"Aufrührerische Vasallen! Friedensfeinde! Die ihr den Stahl mit Nachbarblut entweiht!" Und so weiter.

Schließlich hörte er, wie Malfoy anfing zu sprechen.

Dann war er dran. Mit Herzklopfen tat er die wenigen Schritte, die ihn von seiner persönlichen Hölle trennten und blieb hinter dem Vorhang stehen.

Nur am Rande bemerkte er, dass sich die Bühnenwand verändert und in ein mittelalterliches Zimmer umgewandelt hatte.

Ein Mädchen aus dem Jahrgang über ihm begann die Szene.

"Ruft meine Tochter her; wo ist sie, Amme?" fragte sie an ein weiteres Mädchen gewandt.

"Bei meiner Jungfernschaft im zwölften Jahr" antwortete sie und Harry konnte hören, wie das 'Publikum' bei diesen Worten leise lachte. Wie musste das erst bei den peinlichen Szenen zwischen ihm und Malfoy sein? "Ich rief sie schon. - he, Lämmchen! Zartes Täubchen! Dass Gott … Wo ist das Kind? He, Juliette?" rief sie Harry.

Dieser nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und lief auf die Bühne.

Verkrampft versuchte er, seine gesamten Mitschüler, die ihn unverhohlen anstarrten, zu ignorieren. Er wollte gerade ansetzen, da stockte er.

Nein! Er hatte seinen Text vergessen!

Verzweifelt sah er sich um und erblickte dann Hermine, die ein Schild hochhielt.

'Was ist?' stand darauf.

Was sollte schon sein? Er hatte seinen gottverdammten Text vergessen!

Aber halt. Irgendetwas stimmte da doch nicht.

Und da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Hermine hielt seinen Text hoch.

Das aufkommende Gemurmel in der Halle verdrängend, riss er sich zusammen und sprach:

"Was ist? Wer ruft mich?"

Er konnte sehen, wie die anderen Schauspieler erleichtert ausatmeten. Sein Lampenfieber war wie weggeblasen.


	9. Kapitel VIII

* * *

**VIII**

Harry war in seiner Rolle richtig aufgegangen. Fast machte es ihm schon Spaß, dort auf der Bühne zu schauspielern. Nein, er hatte wirklich Gefallen daran gefunden. Hier oben auf der Bühne, einfach mal aus seiner Haut schlüpfen zu können, einfach mal nicht Harry Potter sein zu müssen und wenn die Alternative auch Juliette Capulet hieß.

"Du weißt, ein Heiliger pflegt sich nicht zu regen, auch wenn er eine Bitte zugesteht." sagte er und Malfoy antwortete:

"So reg dich, Holde, nicht wie Heilige pflegen, derweil mein Mund dir nimmt, was er erfleht."

Harry sah, wie seine Mundwinkel verräterisch zuckten, als er auf ihn zutrat. Und plötzlich wurde er sich wieder bewusst, welches Theaterstück er hier eigentlich spielte. 'Romeo und Julia'. Malfoy und er. Er konnte den warmen Atem des Blonden bereits auf seiner Haut spüren, als dieser sich ihm immer mehr näherte, sich vorbeugte und ihn tatsächlich küsste.

Anfangs war es nur eine leichte Berührung ihrer Lippen, ein Hauch, kaum spürbar. Harry fühlte, wie er errötete, doch mindestens genauso sehr - wenn nicht sogar noch mehr - spürte er das heftige Klopfen seines Herzens, das sein Blut rasendschnell durch seine Arterien beförderte. Dabei allerdings weniger in Richtung seiner Wangen.

Mit sich steigerndem Unwillen nahm er wahr, wie Malfoy sich wieder von ihm löste und weitersprach.

"Nun hat dein Mund ihn aller Sünde entbunden."

Harry starrte ihn an. Während der wenigen Sekunden, in denen sie sich geküsst hatten, hatte er völlig vergessen, dass diese Situation nicht echt und nur gestellt war. Im Geiste schlug er sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. Wie konnte er auch nur im Geringsten annehmen, dass Malfoy ihn freiwillig so berühren würde?

Und wieso, verdammt noch mal, wollte er, dass Malfoy ihn freiwillig so berührte?

Hastig besann er sich wieder auf seinen Part. Doch irgendwo, nicht einmal in den hintersten Ecken seines Bewusstseins, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich beinahe wünschte, nach der Aufführung wäre nicht alles vorbei. Dass es irgendwie weiter gehen würde. Nur mit Draco und ihm.

Aber nur beinahe. Bei Merlin, jetzt nannte er ihn schon Draco! Wie tief war er eigentlich schon gesunken?

"S-So hat mein Mund zum Lohn sie für die Gunst?" brachte er errötend hervor.

Malfoy konnte sein Grinsen kaum noch verbergen.

"Zum Lohn die Sünde? O Vorwurf, süß erfunden! Gebt sie zurück." Reibungslos sagte er seinen Text auf und beugte sich ein weiteres Mal vor.

Harry wusste gar nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Einerseits standen sie hier vor ganz Hogwarts und jeder schaute ihnen zu. Und andererseits war da dieses unheimliche Gefühl, das Harry nur zu gut bekannt war. So etwas Ähnliches hatte er schon einmal gespürt, damals, als er für Cho geschwärmt hatte. Doch das hier war irgendwie stärker. Mächtiger. Und er war sich sicher, diesmal nicht darüber hinwegzukommen, wenn Dra- Malfoy nicht interessiert wäre. Wenn er eine andere hätte.

Oh, bei Merlin! Eine! Malfoy war ein Junge! Natürlich war ihm das nicht entgangen, nur wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst, dass er, wenn er sich selbst gegenüber zugab, einen Jungen zu lieben, sich auch zugestehen musste, ganz offensichtlich und unwiderruflich schwul zu sein.

Während diese Gedanken innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen auf ihn niedersausten, strichen plötzlich kühle Lippen über die seinen, hauchten ihn kurz an.

Harrys Knie zitterten.

Inzwischen hatte er - mal wieder - das Publikum vergessen, verdrängt, was auch immer. Die Leute da unten waren nicht wichtig. Wichtig waren nur Draco - war ihm doch egal, dass er Malfoy hieß! - und er. Wichtig waren nur seine Gefühle für ihn, von denen er schon längst hoffte, dass der Blonde sie erwiderte.

Wie von allein schwebte seine Hand zu Dracos Arm, verweilte dort einen Moment und glitt leicht wie eine Feder weiter zu seinem Rücken, legte sich darauf nieder, bevor sie erst sanft, dann stärker zudrückte. Dadurch eigentlich mehr dazu gezwungen, trat Draco noch einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Harry spürte seine Wärme durch ihre verschiedenen Kleiderschichten hindurch.

Und ab da war es vollends um ihn geschehen.

Er erwiderte den bisher zaghaften Kuss Dracos mit solch einer Leidenschaft, dass dieser erst zusammenzuckte, sich dann aber leicht gegen ihn fallen ließ.

Die Stille, die brummend die Große Halle ausfüllte, nahmen sie gar nicht mehr wahr.

Erst nach etwa einer Minute lösten sie sich keuchend voneinander, sahen sich dabei automatisch in die Augen. Sie erröteten, sahen weg, in die Halle hinein.

Keiner von beiden hatte jemals eine so große Masse an Schülern so leise erlebt. Keiner von beiden hatte jemals so große Augen gesehen.

Mühsam schluckte Harry. Seine Kehle erschien ihm merkwürdigerweise trocken. Die nächsten Sekunden würden über alles Weitere entscheiden.

Ein klatschendes Geräusch erklang und durchbrach die Barriere der Stille. Harry sah dorthin, woher es kam und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Albus Dumbledore klatschte in seiner gewohnten Manier in die Hände und lächelte dabei leicht. Und als würde Harry sich in irgendeinem dämlichen Traum befinden, stimmten plötzlich ein paar andere Schüler mit ein, das Klatschen wurde lauter und schließlich war ein ohrenbetäubender Applaus zu hören.

Harry spürte, wie sich eine Hand in seine schob. Er sah zur Seite und erblickte Draco, der zwar immer noch seine unergründliche Miene aufgesetzt hatte, doch Harry war sich sicher, ein gewisses Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen zu können.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Ron neben sie auf die Bühne trat.

"Nur herrlichen Frieden bringt und dieser Morgen; die Sonne scheint, verhüllt vor Glück, zu weilen. Kommt, offenbart mir ferner, was verborgen. Ich will dann strafen oder Gnade erteilen." Er holte tief Luft und sah erst Harry, dann auch Draco an. "Denn niemals gab es so ein süßes Los, als Harrys und seines … Malfoys."


End file.
